


Porcelain doll

by Tikini



Series: Four men and a Rock and Roll band [18]
Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Established Relationship, Fluff, Frustration, Implied/Referenced Sexual Assault, Light Angst, Light restraint, M/M, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation, Prostate Milking, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-19 04:16:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20203576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tikini/pseuds/Tikini
Summary: “Are you sure about that?” Freddie asked stiffly. “You think you’d be fine if we ganged up on you and made you get on your knees for us?”There was sharpness and thunderous darkness in Freddie’s eyes and Roger knew it wasn’t meant for him, but for the people who’d hurt them so. That fierce protectiveness and anger from Freddie, his gentle and sensitive boyfriend, made him smile. However, he didn’t want to be protected. Not anymore.“Yes.” He said honestly. “I think I would have loved that.”----Or; Roger doesn't do space, Freddie gets things done, Brian is a worried soul and John holds it all together





	Porcelain doll

**Author's Note:**

> Hello lovelies!!
> 
> I'm back from my vacation, well rested and ready to face life's challenges again. On thursday, because then it's back to work ^^
> 
> New part of Four men here, and it takes place after Steam, around february 1975. Be warned, this piece mentions the events of Fading rhythm briefly. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

“Come on Bri, harder!”

But Brian just smiled at him as he slowly rolled his hips, cock dragging sweetly inside Roger.

He shivered then took a deep breath. ”Bri,” he said again, meeting Brian’s hazel eyes, trying to convey everything he was feeling, not an easy feat. ”I want it rough, please. It’s fine, I want to, just please give it to me?”

”I think we should take it slow love.” Brian answered, still smiling that infuriatingly kind smile, pressing all the way back inside. ”There’s no hurry. Just relax, let me take care of you.”

Roger closed his eyes tightly, fists clenching in frustration. It could have been hot. Could have been Brian teasing him, making him slow down and just take it. That would have been a different situation. But this was not it.

Almost half a year had passed since the evening in the alley. Almost half a year since he’d felt those rough hands all over, since the bruises, the haunting laughter. The nightmare. And still, his boyfriends were afraid of touching him.

No. They touched him, Roger thought bitterly as Brian ran loving, careful fingers over his ribs. They kissed him and touched him and fucked him, if he explicitly asked to be fucked. And it was all very sweet and gentle and loving. Every fucking time. They didn’t touch him like they used to. There were few if any hard kisses, no manhandling, no being held down or taken roughly. 

It was like he was fragile glass. A porcelain doll they had to be careful with, or risk shattering into a million pieces. Meanwhile Freddie, Brian and John continued treating each other like they used to. Gentle and loving sure, but also with roughness, passion and hunger.

Roger was so sick of it he wanted to scream. He wanted to be treated as their equal. He wanted them to want him like they used to. He wanted to get fucked hard for once but no matter how he asked, begged, assured them he was fine now, his boyfriends wouldn’t do it. No matter how hard he fucked them, bit at their lips, pulled at their hair, they never reciprocated.

Brian must have noticed he wasn’t really into it anymore because he stopped the gentle rocking of his hips, curled long fingers over Roger’s cheek.

”What’s wrong?”

Roger shook his head, just tired and disappointed now. ”Nothing.” 

”Did I hurt you in any way?” A worried crease appeared between Brian’s eyebrows and Roger grit his teeth.

”No you didn’t bloody hurt me, anything but!” He almost spat out, at once feeling awful for the look of hurt and confusion on Brian’s face.

”Just,” he sighed, dragged his palm over his eyes. ”Just let me up Bri, I’m not in the mood anymore.”

Brian immediately scrambled back and worriedly hovered beside Roger, as if unsure if he should touch him or not. Like Roger had just yelled the safe word or something.

”You alright Rog?” John asked, him and Freddie having pulled away from each other to watch their boyfriends.

“Yeah yeah,” Roger waved them off. He sat up and grabbed a pair of boxer shorts (Brian’s) from the bed and slipped them on. He hated the three pairs of concerned eyes on him, not meeting them. He didn’t want their worry. Not right now. “You go on. Sorry Bri.”

He jumped off the bed and Brian was already getting up too, reaching for him. “Did I do something? Roger, please talk to me.”

“Yeah, you still treat me like I’m a victim. Like I’m going to break down and cry if you as much as touch me like you bloody mean it!” 

As soon as the sharp words left his mouth, and he saw Brian’s eyes cloud over with both hurt and guilt, he regretted them. It wasn’t fair. He wasn’t fair. It wasn’t his boyfriends’ fault.

“Rog…” John started but Roger just shook his head, biting his lip.

“Fuck. I’m sorry. I.. I just…” He stammered, looking between the frowning John and the now teary eyed Brian. Freddie’s expression he couldn’t decipher. 

He tugged on his shirt, muttered. “Sorry. I just need some space.” And fled the bedroom.

Now he’d really done it. _“We have to get better at talking to each other, share our feelings.”_ He mocked himself, from that long talk they’d had that night. Well. Talking was hard. How was one supposed to say please, I want you to ruin me because it makes me feel inferior when you treat me like this. 

He sighed. They’d need to have that conversation now anyway. Since he’d just blown up about it. Stupid.

Making his way to the kitchen he poured a glass of water and then leant back against the sink, emptying it in two gulps. He’d run off in such a hurry that he first now noticed the excessive amount of lube slowly running down his taint. He grimaced and was just looking around for something to wipe up with when Freddie sauntered into the kitchen.

“Fred,” Roger groaned, putting his glass down on the kitchen bench. “I literally said one minute ago that I wanted space.”

“Yes I heard,” the older man waved him off, coming up to lean against the counter next to Roger. He only had his underwear on. 

Roger turned to him, glaring. “So why are you here?”

“Don’t be ridiculous darling.” Freddie glared back at him. “We both know you wouldn’t have walked ten measly steps to the kitchen if you really would have wanted us to give you space.” He raised a dark, slim eyebrow. “Besides, space is for Brian, pun intended, and John. You don’t do space. You do drama and shouting.”

Rolling his eyes, Roger nudged his shoulder against Freddie’s. “That’s rich, coming from you.”

Freddie blew him a kiss and Roger couldn’t help but grin back. Freddie was right of course. He mostly felt guilty and uncomfortable. And frustrated. 

“How’s Bri?” He muttered, crossing his arms over his chest.

Freddie shrugged. “Oh you know. Overreacting. Deaky’s got it under control. I think the more important question here is how are you dear?”

“I’m fine. It wasn’t anything bad.” Roger sighed deeply. “I overreacted too.”

“Mmhm?” His boyfriend didn’t look convinced.

Roger squirmed, Freddie’s eyes were piercing and the lube was starting to make its way down his inner thighs. “Alright. Okay.” He chuckled awkwardly. “I… The way you’re treating me nowadays is driving me mad.”

“The way we’re treating you.” Freddie repeated slowly.

“Yeah, when we fuck. Come on Fred, don’t tell me you haven’t noticed.” He pressed his thighs together, looking Freddie in the eyes. “You’re never rough anymore. I haven’t been fucked hard since… well yeah since.” He frowned. “The hardest I’ve been able to get is when I push one of you down and ride you. And even that takes bloody loads of convincing.”

Freddie nodded, pondering. “Yeah. I guess that’s true. But it’s mostly Brian. Deaky’s not so bad.”

“Deaky’s not dirty talked me at all in almost half a year.” Roger said dryly. “He also just wants to “make love”. Trust me Fred, it’s both of them. You’re the only one who still dares to be a bit rough with me in bed.”

He scowled. “And for that matter, why aren’t they careful with you? You went through the same stuff.”

“I didn’t.” Freddie smiled sadly at him, reaching out to tuck a strand of Roger’s hair behind his ear. “Not at all. And besides, I wasn’t affected like you. You didn’t want us to touch you for weeks Roger. Weeks. Of course we’re still worried.”

Roger’s cheeks heated. He didn’t like to be reminded of that period. “But that was then. I’m fine now. I’ve been fine for ages.”

“Are you sure about that?” Freddie asked stiffly. “You think you’d be fine if we ganged up on you and made you get on your knees for us?”

There was sharpness and thunderous darkness in Freddie’s eyes and Roger knew it wasn’t meant for him, but for the people who’d hurt them so. That fierce protectiveness and anger from Freddie, his gentle and sensitive boyfriend, made him smile. However, he didn’t want to be protected. Not anymore.

“Yes.” He said honestly. “I think I would have loved that.” 

The dark sharpness in Freddie’s eyes slowly changed to curiosity, and beneath that, hunger. After all, Roger had just interrupted all of them in the middle of getting off. He glanced down and yes, Freddie was indeed still hard in the underwear. 

He swallowed slowly, rubbing his thighs together again. “I want you to fuck me hard. Fred, I miss it so.” He said, voice low. “I want you to gang up on me, hold me down or tie me up. I want you to make me come again and again until it hurts.”

Freddie licked his lips, hand moving down to Roger’s hip as the drummer moved closer to nuzzle at his ear.

“Don’t you want it too?” Roger murmured, pressing his hardening cock against Freddie’s hip. “Don’t you miss it? I know you do.” He smiled when Freddie took a shaky breath, his fingers tightening in Roger’s shirt. “All of you. You miss fucking me to tears after I’ve been a brat. Or a tease. Don’t you?”

Freddie growled low in his throat. “Roger…” He started, voice thick but Roger just rolled his hips against him again, nibbled at his ear lobe.

“Please Fred,” he said, serious now. “I just want you to stop pussying around and fuck me like you mean it.”

Roger was suddenly pushed roughly against the sink, Freddie in front of him now, their chests pressed together. “Alright darling,” the singer purred, kneeing Roger’s legs open and slotting his own between them, “I can do rough. Just talk to me.”

With that he pressed his thigh hard against Roger’s erection and leant in. Roger’s gasp was swallowed by Freddie’s eager, talented mouth and he closed his eyes and revelled in it.

Freddie kissed him hungry and hard, not worrying a bit about Roger’s comfort as he bit at his lip and tugged his head back to fuck his mouth with his tongue.

It might have been because it was so long since Roger got kissed and handled like this, it might have been his pent up frustrations, or the still slick openness of his hole. Whatever it was, he was beyond horny in the matter of seconds, grinding up on his boyfriend’s leg and scratching his back.

“Missed it have you?” Freddie said silky smooth, lips brushing against Roger’s. He smirked. “You’re lucky I’m not such an awful tease as you. I’ll give it to you Blondie.” He bent down to press his teeth gently against Roger’s pulse point, his hands stroking over Roger’s thighs and up his hips.

Whining in need, Roger bit his lip and pressed harder against Freddie’s thigh. “Please baby, please.” He grunted, clutching Freddie’s ass with one hand and pulling him even closer.

Freddie worked his leg up between Roger’s but soon stopped, when the lube that had leaked out of Roger made their skin stick together.

“Fuck,” Freddie breathed, leaning back to look down past Roger’s tented shorts to the glittering stickiness below. “You’re all wet.” He licked his lips, reaching down to palm Roger through his underwear.

Roger’s breathing was tight in his chest from excitement and he groaned and nodded. “It leaked out. Bri used like half the bottle.”

The next second he was spun around and pressed hard against the sink, aching dick flush against the wooden cupboards. He moaned and rolled his hips but Freddie swatted at him and pulled his hips back, one hand between his shoulders forcing him to bend over. Roger fumbled and gripped onto the edge of the sink with both hands to support himself. “What,” he whimpered and Freddie roughly kneed his legs apart.

“You’re still all wet and open, aren’t you dear?” Freddie purred into his ear, hands rucking Roger’s shirt up to under his armpits. “Would be a shame to not take advantage of that.”

Roger shuddered with excitement, hanging his head over the sink and spreading his legs even further apart. “Are you going to fuck me?”

“Oh I am.” Freddie said breezily, now yanking the underwear down just past Roger’s ass. “But not yet.” He hummed, brushing the hair from Roger’s neck and kissing the top of his spine. “First I want to make you come apart on my fingers.”

Roger frowned at that. “But I’m already op...Aah fuck Fred,”

Freddie had thrust one finger all the way inside him without any warning. He was indeed open already and Freddie’s finger wasn’t close to enough. “More.” He demanded, moving his hips back.

“Shh,” Freddie whispered in his ear and pulled out. He dragged his fingers through the lube running down Roger’s thighs and shoved two wet digits inside him, making Roger gasp loudly. “You’re so messy, dripping with it.”

Freddie had long, smooth fingers and feeling them deep inside of him always did things to Roger. Besides, he was really horny, cock already swollen and leaking. “Do something,” he growled, reaching down to pump himself.

“Stop that,” Freddie grabbed his hand and put it back on the sink. “Stay like this.” He ran the fingers of his free hand up Roger’s stomach to his chest, thumbing a nipple. “I’m going to give you what you need beautiful.”

Before Roger could answer Freddie started to roughly move his fingers in and out. He twisted and circled them and Roger could hear the squelch of the lube as his boyfriend fucked into him at a fast pace. Freddie used considerable force in his thrusts and Roger clutched onto the sink hard, steadying himself.

Freddie lazily played with his nipple and curled his fingers just right to stroke over Roger’s prostate.

“Aahn,” Roger whined, pleasurable shocks radiating from that spot inside him.

“I’ve never met anyone who loves getting touched like this as much as you do dear,” Freddie said breathlessly in his ear, pressing down on the gland and making Roger moan brokenly. “It’s a treat.”

He added a finger and was soon pistoning them in and out of Roger, nailing his prostate with most thrusts. Roger was shaking all over, attempting to thrust back into the fingers, whimpering desperately. He was amazed John and Brian hadn’t come to investigate yet, with all the noises he was making.

“Look at that, so hungry for this,” Freddie bit down on his shoulder, the hand on his chest moving to rest over his stomach steadingly, holding him still while continuing to pound him. “We really have been neglecting you. I’m sorry.” 

Roger wanted to say something back but his mouth was slack and gaping, high pitched moans tumbling out. His cock was leaking drops of clear fluid onto the kitchen floor and he deliriously thought that Brian would have a fit when he found out. Heat and desperation were churning low in his stomach and he felt himself move closer to the brink with every good thrust.

“You’re really close darling, aren’t you.” Freddie’s voice was silk in his ear, fingers pausing their merciless assault as he roughly worked a fourth finger into Roger.

Roger gritted his teeth and tried to relax, the stretch burning slightly. “Good.” Freddie purred, pressing deep with his four fingers until he was buried up to the knuckles in Roger’s ass. “Look at you. Taking it so easily…” He moved his fingers back and brushed over Roger’s prostate again, making him grip the counter harder and whine loudly.

“Fuh…. Ah don’t.. don’t tease Fred,” Roger gasped out, muscles tightening around Freddie as his boyfriend thrust his fingers inside him again.

“Mm…” Freddie hummed, pressing slowly with his hand until Roger was spread wide around his knuckles. “I bet you could take all of my hand beautiful. With some more lube, a lot of time and patience, I could get it inside you.”

Roger felt like he was dying, body so tense and desperate for release he was shaking. “I don’t have any fucking patience Fred just please make me come!”

“I know you don’t.” Freddie bit down on his neck again, drawing his digits out to pump them in again quickly, punching a moan out of Roger. “If we did it I’d have to tie you up I think, or ask Bri and Deaky to hold you down as I slowly opened you up for my fist.”

Freddie’s sinful voice slithered into Roger’s ear and spiralled into his brain like a drug, making him even more needy. Freddie angled his wrist differently and suddenly he was pounding into Roger’s prostate with every shove of his fingers.

Roger’s own moans and shrieks were so loud in his ears that he barely heard his boyfriend say, “but not this time. Now I’m going to make you come on my fingers and then I’m going to fuck you so hard you won’t be able to sit tomorrow Blondie.”

Freddie pressed his free hand over Roger’s stomach and pulled him back into his rough thrusts, angling his fingers just right to put almost constant pressure on his prostate. Roger’s eyes were closed, he couldn’t speak, could barely gather himself enough to breathe as Freddie drove him further and further, warmth and pressure coiling low in his stomach.

“Come on Rog,” Freddie’s tongue peaked out to wet his ear. “Let go and just feel. Give in to it.”

Listening to Freddie, for once, Roger relaxed completely and let himself soak in the pleasure. He balanced at the brink for a moment, before Freddie’s teeth on his skin coupled with a sharp jab into his prostate, made him tumble into his orgasm.

Arching back into Freddie until his back hurt he moaned loudly, cock spewing hot over the kitchen cabinet and the floor.

“Good. Perfect darling.” Freddie drawled, fingers digging hard into Roger creating marks marks while he kept milking him through his climax.

When he’d finished coming Roger panted after breath desperately, chest heaving. “Fred…” he whimpered, body trembling as his boyfriend continued to lazily rub and massage his prostate. “It’s… ah too much.”

“It’s not.” Freddie was breathless too now, cock grinding against Roger’s buttock. “Look,” he growled, pressing his fingertips hard into the gland making Roger whine, “You’re already getting hard again.”

Roger was lost in too much and too good and his own harried breathing, and therefore didn’t notice the arrival of his other two boyfriends before they were right next to them.

“Christ Freddie,” Brian’s voice was worried, with an undertone of something else, something hot and molten. “What are you... Is Rog alright?”

Freddie chuckled and continued to milk Roger’s prostate. “Oh darling. He’s better than alright.”

Before Roger could say anything John was next to him, strong but gentle fingers on his jaw lifting his head and making him look at his younger boyfriend. John’s eyes were pools of luscious green drowning in lustful black. He tried to say something but instead ended up whimpering when Freddie pulled his fingers out, leaving him aching and open.

“Are you feeling good babe?” John asked, angling Roger’s face up, his rough fingertips gliding over the blonde’s skin and over his slack lips. “We heard you, you know. And I’m sorry. I didn’t know you felt that way.” He hummed, frowning. “Or maybe I did know, and was just too afraid to do anything about it.”

Roger slipped his tongue out to wet John’s finger and managed to gasp out a “No worries.”

Suddenly, before he could really take satisfaction from John’s deep swallow, he was tugged away from the sink and instead roughly pushed down over the table.

“Ouch what the hell,” he managed to get out before his face was pressed down into the hard wood and his arms were pulled up behind him, a strong hand holding his wrists together at his lower back.

His legs were kneed apart again and he could just picture what he looked like bent over like this, shirt rucked up to his chest, underwear bunched around his thighs and hole gaping open. “Told you I was going to give it to you hard darling,” Freddie let his fingers dig into Roger’s wrists. “Brian, give me the olive oil.”

Roger rested his cheek against the table, trying to get his breathing under control as he listened. Listened to Brian’s quiet worries and questions, to Freddie’s impatient answers and then to John’s steady, secure voice that made everything right and easy.

The sound of a cork being screwed open, the slick sound of oil on flesh. Then John’s fingers were carding through his hair while Freddie’s cock pushed against his trembling entrance.

“Relax babe,” John murmured and then Freddie was thrusting inside, sheathing himself to the hilt in one movement. The oil and lube made it slick and smooth, and Roger had been thoroughly prepared and opened, but the sheer girth and length of his boyfriend’s cock still made his breath stick in his throat.

Freddie groaned loudly, pulled almost all the way out and put even more force in the next thrust in. Roger moaned weakly, legs shaking as he tried to spread them wider at the stretch.

“This what you wanted?” Freddie’s laugh was laboured but happy, and his hips smacked against Roger’s buttocks as he proceeded to fuck him harder. “Feel so good dear, so strong for me, can’t fuck either Deaky or Bri like this. Thank you for letting me ruin you.” His voice went low and throaty at the last sentence and he angled his hips to hit Roger just right.

Roger was not proud of the high-pitched whine escaping him as Freddie’s cock dragged over his oversensitive prostate. The direct stimulation hurt but it also made stars explode behind his tightly shut eyelids, the raw pleasure making his toes curl.

John’s breathing was heavy and slow over him and close he could hear Brian moan and the slick sound of a hand moving over wet skin.

“Bri, come here, let’s help each other out.” John muttered, fingers growing cruel in Roger’s hair and tugging harshly on the tangles as Freddie pistoned into him.

Another almost delirious laugh escaped Freddie as he hit Roger’s prostate again and made the drummer cry out. “So sensitive darling. It’s like you were made for this.”

“It’s not too much?” Cool fingers carefully ran over his straining back and Roger whimpered and did his best to arch up into them, craving Brian’s touch. “You’re good Rog? You promise?”

Freddie slowed his tempo to let Roger answer and he swallowed and licked his lips twice before he was able to do so. “So good,” he panted, canting his hips up to meet Freddie. “Promise Bri. Want this. Want more. _Green_.”

“More he says,” John’s voice was rough and breathy, if he focused Roger could hear how he and Brian were stroking each other off right in front of him. “Come on Fred, fuck him harder, make him cry for us.”

Freddie’s hand tightened around his wrists, his other a vice on Roger’s hip. He’d be full of bruises come morning. “Yes dear.” Pulling Roger’s hips back a fraction, he smoothly pushed into him again. He found the perfect angle at once and loud cries fell from Roger’s lips every time he found his abused spot.

His cock was fully hard and leaking again and it felt like his entire body was burning. His muscles were straining and he was sweaty all over. The wood of the table was blessedly cool against his cheek and Brian’s soothing fingers over his skin were a calming contrast to John’s and Freddie’s rough ones.

“Touch me,” he gasped out, body being rocked into the table with Freddie’s every hard thrust. “Please.”

Freddie didn’t. He just continued to fuck harder into Roger, making him choke on his moans. “Please!” He tried again, hands struggling in Freddie’s tight grip. “I’m aah I’m so close please Freddie please!”

“When you beg so prettily it’s hard to say no.” John grunted and suddenly yanked hard on Roger’s hair, forcing his head up from the table, Roger crying out when the muscles in his back and neck protested.

He met both John’s and Brian’s dark eyes desperately, tears starting to gather at the corner of his eyes from the painful grip on his hair and Freddie’s constant and rough stimulation of his prostate. “Please?” He whispered again.

John shook his head and Brian smiled and reached out to stroke Roger’s cheek, thumb brushing away a tear as it escaped his lashes. “No. Prove how much you want this. Come on Freddie’s cock.”

They paid no attention to Roger’s pouts and whines and pressed him back down against the table as Freddie picked up the pace even more.

“We know you can do it beautiful,” his oldest boyfriend panted, shoving inside Roger and making him keen. “Going to pound you until you give in and come for us.”

Roger sniffled into the table, tears wetting the wood. Freddie was close, he could feel it in the less steady tempo, in the desperation of his movements, could hear it in his voice. John and Brian were close too, Brian’s moans had gained that hoarse quality they always got when he was about to come. Fucking Christ, how he’d missed this.

If they wanted him to come untouched a second time this night, who was he to disappoint them. He closed his eyes, and started moving back against Freddie as much as he could, which wasn’t much. He let himself slip into the right mind set. If they wanted him to come like this, he would. He wanted to make them happy. He wanted it so bad. They were his.

“Do it Rog,” John said, hand now pushing between his shoulders, holding him down. “Show us how good we make you feel.”

It could have felt bad. It could have triggered him, probably. Being spoken to like that, held down, surrounded. Pressured. But, it just felt amazing. He finally felt as if they’d all taken that final step to completely move on. He had needed this more than he’d realized.

So he relaxed completely into the table, into John’s hand pushing at him, into Freddie’s rough thrusts. He embraced the pleasure bordering on pain, the tension, the pounding of his heart. He loved this, loved them. He trusted them with everything.

“Love you,” He whispered into the table, too low for anyone to hear and let the staggering crescendo of Freddie’s thrusts wash over him and bring him to his second climax of the night.

As he shook and cried his way through his orgasm he was vaguely aware of Freddie releasing his wrists and coming inside him, wet and hot. Over him Brian cried out and John’s nails dug in on either side of his spine.

Getting back to himself after the mind shattering release was… less pleasant. His body ached, arms, shoulders and back. The edge of the table had cut into and probably bruised his hips and he was exhausted, sweaty and his ass was sore as hell. It was perfect. He felt amazing.

John announced his release with a long groan and Freddie yawned and kind of hung awkwardly over Roger, running his hands up and down his trembling back as Roger squirmed beneath him.

“That was perfect gorgeous, thank you.”

“Mm no thank you. And get off…” Roger mumbled, gingerly moving his hands to support himself, lifting his tired body from the table. He glanced at John and Brian who were flushed and out of breath and kissing each other. He smiled and Freddie wrapped his arms around him from behind, nuzzling his neck.

Roger let himself be cuddled and nuzzled for a bit before he started to struggle. Freddie moaned pitifully but pulled out, and the sloppy sound made Roger’s cheeks heat.

“Fred…” Brian admonished, leaning over Roger. “He’s leaking. You’ve made a mess, there’s come everywhere in this kitchen.”

Freddie yawned again, helped Roger to his feet. “That’s the price you have to pay for great sex.”

“I’m not eating breakfast in a room smelling of stale sex,” Brian grumbled. “Clean it up.”

The singer looked like he was going to protest but John shushed him and offered to help. Roger smiled warmly at them, before wobbling on his feet and cursing, making his boyfriends laugh. The bassist hugged Roger tightly and gave him a quick kiss and Freddie ruffled his hair and promised to massage him after the clean up, before Brian tugged him away to the bathroom.

Roger was so tired he could barely keep his eyes open but he let Brian strip him of his scarce and dirty clothing and put him in the shower. The guitarist stripped too and got into the tub with Roger. Which was a good thing, or Roger would probably not have been able to stay upright.

“Are you alright?” Brian asked softly, so softly that Roger could only just hear him over the soft smattering of the water.

Roger nodded tiredly and opened his eyes enough to look into Brian’s beautiful, searching ones. “Perfect.”

Brian swallowed, hands moving over Roger’s body, soaping him up and getting rid of the sweat and the come. “I’m sorry Rog.” He said, looping both arms around Roger’s waist and pulling them flush against each other. “I’m sorry I didn’t listen to you. That I didn’t respect your wishes.”

“I know.” Roger said simply, lifting his hand to trace Brian’s wet face lovingly. “I’m sorry for being a dick and making a scene.”

Brian shook his head, resting his chin on top of Roger’s scull. “No. I’m glad you did. This was something we needed to pass I think. For you of course, but also for me. And for John and Freddie.” He shuddered and Roger hummed and wrapped his arms tight around Brian. “I still think about it you know. All the time.” Brian said, voice pained. “About finding you like that. About what could have happened if we hadn’t…”

“Nuh uh.” Roger pinched his side, making Brian squeak. “There’s no could have happened. It didn’t. I’m fine Bri, promise. I want you to see me as me. Because I am. I’ve always been.”

He made Brian look at him, and it took long intense seconds before the older man sighed and nodded, a tired but genuine smile on his face.

“You’re so strong Rog. I admire you so much, you’ll never understand how much. Thank you, for being our sunshine. Always.”

Brian hugged him tighter and Roger laughed and tugged playfully at his now sodden curls. “No problem. The sunshine’s here to stay.” He squirmed against Brian and frowned, reminded about the state of his lower body. “Now please help me wash because I’m about to fall asleep, everything hurts and I’ve got Freddie juice, lube and oil all up my ass.”

“Please don’t call it Freddie juice.” Brian groaned, but he dutifully ran his hands down to Roger’s ass to help him out, dependable boyfriend that he was.

**Author's Note:**

> And for you who guessed right which the last missing "fuck-pairing" was - congratulations and mad respect! You know this series probably better than myself!
> 
> Two shorter stories, and not just my regular smut, is coming up next. I'm also thinking of writing some smutty oneshots for my tinder AU. So that's what I'm up to!
> 
> Thank you so much for reading my beautiful and lovely readers <3 Take care and see you next time!


End file.
